federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - March, 2390
This page chronicles posts #20611-20730 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2390. *CP - February, 2390 *CP - April, 2390 Cardassia Plots First Week For RAYLON EVEK’s birthday, he is surprised by DAYIN LETHO-EVEK and DARON LETHO-EVEK with a special cake/dinner and present! Second Week Woken up in the middle of the night, AVARIN INDUS gets a communication from RHIA JO’REK who tells him she has information on Madi. In a rush, he calls QUESTA DAMAR on Earth and tells her they need to move quickly and set up a meeting with Damar and the Praetor. Fourth Week Rushing home, TOREL DAMAR talks to QUESTA DAMAR and tells her he had sex with Suni before she left and is now pregnant. Questa is horrified and makes plans to leave for Earth. Bajor Plots First Week When KATAL WOLFE gets an unexpected visitor she is surprised that MARCUS WOLFE, SR. is there and willing to stay, as well as work with the family. BENJAMIN WOLFE isn’t sure what to think about his grandfather there but KARYN DAX-WOLFE gets him to talk/apologize to MARCUS, SR. En route home, SIOMANE TARA sees MARCUS WOLFE and talks to him in hopes of making things less awkward. For NOAH ALMIN’s birthday party, he and LAUREN WOLFE talk before she kisses him and CONNOR ALMIN sees, telling MARIAME LOMAX what happened. DENORIAN THAY gets a communication from QUESTA DAMAR who is on Earth and gives her the names of several counsellors who could talk to her daughter Suni. Second Week During the after party for Beauty and the Beast, LAUREN WOLFE with MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN and NOAH ALMIN the three talk and she invites them to her birthday in early April. LAUREN goes out with MARCUS WOLFE, telling him that she like-likes Noah and would like him as a boyfriend. Considering the future, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE talks to MAXLY ELBRUNNE about a theater club in the summer where you can go for camp and the kind of things they want to get into. When MARIAME LOMAX is invited to HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA’s apartment, some tension snaps and she realizes her strong feelings for him. They kiss and he tells her to be patient but still helps her out in a sexy way! KATAL WOLFE is working on the tech for the holodecks when she talks to NOMA about her son Luke and some of the harder choices they will have to make for him. KATAL talks to MARCUS about Luke and asks him to talk to their son whenever he is able so they can make the best decisions. Third Week In her second Klingon tournament, KARYN DAX-WOLFE is fighting while BENJAMIN WOLFE, MARCUS WOLFE AND MARCUS WOLFE, SR. are watching. The three boys chat about everything before they watch Karyn get into the final round, only to forfeit for second place when her opponent Antaan gets the rokai dance movies and they have a special moment. BENJAMIN confronts KARYN about her fight and points out that she likes the Klingon guy she was sparring with. Fourth Week Concerned about her feelings for Antaan the Klingon, KARYN DAX-WOLFE discusses what she should do with KESS PORGOIT, after the Klingon requests to be friends on Facepadd. KARYN finally sends the video of the fight to LINCOLN TREDWAY who is kind of confused about why she forfeited the win and pressures her more into making plans to come to Earth. KARYN distracts herself with new stories with WOLFE-KORAN JATAR as some old rokai texts were found and they offer to write stories to fill in the missing pieces. KARYN continues to be unsure about her feelings for Lincoln and gets some advice from KATAL WOLFE who seems to tell her that maybe he isn’t the right one for her. In Jatar/Karyn’s story they write about two characters Bikeel and Maiya who are rokai and planning on making a boat together to see if they can sail over the ocean. Earth Plots Second Week LINCOLN TREDWAY talks to SUNI DAMAR while they are waiting at the school. She explains she is new to the area and talks about some of the differences between species. Third Week When MOIRA HEDRIN realizes CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD has been away from work for a week, she seeks him out, only to find that Melissa Greenwood has finally died and he is now coping with the loss by thinking on moving to Bajor. Fourth Week As SUNI DAMAR gets settled into her place on Earth, she has noticed some odd things about her body that may indicate she is pregnant. Talking to CYDJA MUNROE about them, Suni starts to believe she is, while Cyd is suspicious something is going on. SUNI puts in a communication to TOREL DAMAR and announces to him that she is pregnant, while he freaks out thinking she will now die. SUNI then throws up, being so upset and CYDJA confronts her, finally finding out the young girl is pregnant and schedules an appointment to see for sure. UNUS Plots Third Week When ZAYN VONDREHLE is scanning IMARI (MADI DAMAR), he realizes that she is a strange species that he has never seen before and tries to run it in the database to find more information. Romulan Plots Fourth Week When Legate Damar is happy to give up Remus for information on his daughter, YORKIN KORINAS steps in in hopes of making some kind of deal with BAARIL JO’REK but isn’t able to and the Cardassians leave Remus back to the Empire. When BAARIL goes back to RHIA JO’REK he explains he did it and Remus is theirs again and they make plans to start having babies in the future. #03 March, 2390 #03 March, 2390 #03 March, 2390